objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle A Thon!
The Battle a Thon is an elimination style object show, where the eliminated contestant is not down to votes, but simply down to who loses the challenge! Each episode, one of the objects will leave the show, leaving the last man standing to take the prize: Toppity's company! Characters Toppity (Male): A magician's hat who is the host of the show. He owns the TV company that organises the contest and is giving it away as the prize. He is usually happy and upbeat, not caring if the challenges are dangerous or not. He can perform magic tricks and also is familiar with the afterlife (which is how he get the contestants back after they die). Has arms and legs. Cheese (Male): A slice of cheese who tend to be hapyy, but also clumsy and not very smart. He is best friends with Rollerskate and also get to know Chalk very well, much to Rollerskate's jealousy. Has arms and legs. Rollerskate (Female): A rollerskate who tends to be slightly cynical, and short tempered. She becomes mad at Chalk for becoming friends with Cheese, as he feels threatened at losing being Cheese's best friend. Has no arms or legs, but has wheels. Chalk (Male): A smart stick of chalk, who has the most common sense out of anybody in the competition. Despite being sarcastic a lot of the time, he still treats the other contestants with respect. He becomes good friend with Cheese, much to Rollerskate's jealousy. Has both arms and legs. Toffee (Male): A toffee who is very friendly and his main goal in life is to become friends with everyone, even if they hate him. He also tends to be non-understanding of how dangerous a situation can be and treats everything as a game. Has arms and legs. Cable (Male): An extension cable, who loves to help people. Unlike Toffee, this doesn't stop him from having common sense. He uses his long, windy body to complete many tasks as well as to help others to do so. He is shown to be friendly with Megaphone, even though they have nothing in common, because they're both electric. Has no arms or legs. Megaphone (Male): A bossy, sarcastic, but also smart megaphone. He has a hatred for Dentures because they both always fight to be the leader. He is also shown to be friendly with Cable, even though they have nothing in common, because they're both electric. Has arms and legs. Dentures (Male): A greedy and bossy set of dentures, who has a strong hatred for Megaphone. Has legs but no arms. Moneybag (Male): A selfish and wealthy moneybag who usually uses his insane wealth to cheat his way through the contest. Has arms and legs. Casino Chip (Female) (Also known as Chippy): A Casino Chip who is very popular among contestants. Has arms and legs. Cactus (Female): A potted cactus who is always jealous of Casino Chip's popularity. Has arms but no legs. Boomerang (Male): An athletic, cocky boomerang who is always trying to impress Chippy. Has arms and legs. Plunger (Male): A strong, grumpy plunger who is constantly ridiculed for what kind of object he is (especially Boomerang) which has driven him to become a bully to all the contestants except for Chippy, who he tries to impress. Has arms and legs, but has suction cups instead of hands and feet. Envelope (Female): A cowardly envelope, who didn't have any friends before the contest began, but managed to be-friend Casino Chip despite the popularity difference. Has arms and legs. Robot (N/A): A robot who does not think, it instead is an AI robot. Has many functions which help him get through the competition easily. Has arms and legs. Sign (Male) (Also known as Signy): A wooden sign who has an obsession over Casino Chip and gets excited with even the slightest interaction with her, even though she always forgets Sign's name. Has arms and legs. Clay (Male): A limbless, motionless blob of clay, whom many of the contestants question whether he's alive or not but somehow still survives in the competition. Has arms and legs. Episode 1: Just Hangin' Around Challenge: Escape a train hanging over the edge of a cliff Eliminations: None Transcript: *Cheese and Rollerskate are running very fast* Rollerskate: Cheese! How did you get the time so wrong! Cheese:I dunno! 1:30 kinda looks like 7:30 *A speaker announces the train leaves in 1 minute* Rollerskate: GAH! This is too slow! Hop in! *Cheese puts his right foot inside of Rollerskate and she jumps up* *Cheese swing off of the ceiling light toward the train* Cheese: We're gonna make it! *They both slam onto the train floor* Cheese: At least we made it. Boomerang: Ha! Look at those idiots. I would've made that landing! Chippy: Sure you would've. *Chippy gets up and walks away* *Sign hangs down from the ceiling upside down* Sign: Hi Chippy! Chippy: Oh, hi....err... Sign: Sign. Chippy: SIGN! That's the name! Well see you later! *Chippy walks away* Sign: Hey Chalk! She noticed me! Chalk: That's fine and all, but what are you doing hanging from the ceiling? Sign: Cable's helping me get a good view of Chippy! *Cable is shown to be hanging Sign from the ceiling from his leg* Cable: Just happy to help Signy! Chalk: Cactus, I'm starting to worry about him. Cactus: I know right! She's not that pretty or nice, but everyone likes her! Chalk: I was talking about Sign. I'm guessing you were talking about Casino Chip. *Cactus ignores him and continues her rant* Cactus: I mean, I know I'm not perfect, but what does she have that I don't! *Cactus continues to rant as Chalk walks away and sits in another seat. Plunger: HEY! That's my seat! You'd better scram or I'll pummel you so low into the ground! Chalk: What, even lower than your I.Q? Go unclog a toilet plunger head. *Plunger gets mad and throws a smaller plunger at Chalk* *Chalk jumps over it and it flies toward Envelope* Envelope: OH NO! *Plunger gets stuck on her face* *Toffee pulls it off* Envelope: Phew! Thanks! Toffee: You're welcome! Wanna be friends? Envelope: What? Toffee: I'm new here and I want to make as many new friends as possible! Envelope: Sure I guess. *Toffee pulls out a friendship checklist and ticks Envelope* *Walks over to Moneybag who is in the middle of a business phone call* Toffee: Hi, I'm Toffee! Wanna be friends? Moneybag: Get lost candyman! Toffee: Hmm, I'll put you in the maybe category. *Toffee walks over to Robot* Toffee: Wanna be friends? *Robot says nothing* Toffee: Well, I didn't hear a no, so I'll take that as a yes! Megaphone: Hey Robot, when will the train reach the next stop? Robot: 2 o clock Megaphone: See Dentures, I'm right! Dentures: Shut Up! Just cuz the robot said it doesn't mean it's right! Megaphone: Fine I'll ask the conductor! *Walks away* *Clay blocks the walkway* Megaphone: Hey Clay! MOVE! *Clay sits there with a blank expression on his face* Megaphone: I SAID MOVE! *Megaphone kicks Clay behind him* *Clay flies straight in Envelope's direction* Envelope: NOT AGAIN! *Clay lands on top of envelope* *Megaphone walks up to the conductor* Megaphone: Hey conductor! When does the train arrive? Conductor: Never *Conductor smashes the control panel with a hammer and smashes his face, revealing he was a robot* *Conductor self destructs* Megaphone: Hey everyone! This train's gonna crash! Dentures: Shut Up! You're just making excuses because I'm right! Chalk: I think he's right! The train shouldn't be going this fast. *Train heads towards a cliff* Chalk: Megaphone! Stop the train! *Megaphone pulls the brake cord* *Train is stops but is hanging sideways from the cliff edge by one wheel* *Everybody starts falling down the train carriages* *Cheese grabs a seat but notices Rollerskate falling* Rollerskate: HELP! Cheese: I'll save you! *Jumps down toward Rollerskate* *Boomerang runs up the side of the train ceiling and out onto the cliff* Boomerang: HA HA! Made it out thanks to my athletic ability! *Sign is still hanging from Cable's who is attached to the ceiling* Cable: Signy, can you swing be up to the next seat? Sign: Sure thing! *Sign grabs onto Chippy's seat* Sign: Hi Chippy, need some help? Chippy: I'm fine, Plunger's got me! *Plunger climbs up the train holding Chippy in one hand* *Cactus hangs from a seat* Cactus: Oh come on! Why does no-one help ME? *Moneybags jumps onto Robot* Moneybag: Robot! Fly me to the top! *Robot activates jet feet and flies up* *Plunger, Chippy, Moneybag and Robot jump out of the back of the bus* *Plunger notices Clay stuck to his foot* Plunger: Hey! Get off! *Cable's head swings out of the bus and attaches to the cliff edge* *Train begins to fall* Cable: You OK Sign? Sign: Yup! Cheese: I'm OK too! Cable: You're OK too? Cheese: It's more than just me! *The rest of the passengers are shown to be part of a long chain hanging from Cable* Toffee: Hi Chalk, wanna be friends? Chalk: Not really a good time to ask. Toffee: But friendships grow stronger in perilous situations! Cactus: Envelope, you're a girl. Why does everyone like Chippy? Envelope: Errr.... Chalk: Jealous much? Cactus: Oh, Shut Up! Dentures: Listen up! I'll get us out of here! Megaphone: He doesn't know what he's talking about! Listen to me! Dentures: I know way more than you! Megaphone: Says the guy who hanging by the skin of his teeth! Dentures: For you information, my teeth doesn't have skin! Megaphone: It's an expressing you idiot! Rollerskate: Oh this is just great! We're never gonna get out of here! Cheese: That's a bad thing. Rollerskate: I was being sarcastic! Sign: Don't worry guys! The great Chippy will save us! *Show the characters still on the cliff* Chippy: Oh no! What do I do? Can one of you guys help me get them up? *Looks over and see's no-body cares about the cliffhangers* *Plunger shakes Clay off of his foot* Chippy: Plunger! You're strong! Save those guys from falling! Plunger: Err, sure! Easy! *Plunger attempts to pull Cable up but can't do it* Boomerang: You're hopeless! Lemme have a go! Plunger: Listen! Chippy asked ME to do it because she know I'm stronger than you! *Chippy sighs and shakes her head* Chippy: Robot, can you save them? Robot: Affermative *Robot walks over to Cables head and opens his mouth revealing an electrical socket* Cable: What are you doing? *Robot plungs Cable's head into his socket* *Cable becomes under Robot's control* *Controller Cable swings all the contestants up onto the cliff and they land in a pile* *Robot unplugs himself from Cable and Cable re-gains control* Cable: That was awaful! Robot, what did you do to me! Robot: I can take control of electrical appliances Chalk: Why did the train crash? Megaphone: The train driver destroyed the controls and blew up! Chalk: But why? ???: Congratulations! You've jus won the chance to win an amazing prize! Chalkk: Who are you? ???: I'm Toppity and I'll be your host! Boomerang: Host for what? Toppity: For my new game show: THE BATTLE-A-THON! and you're all contestants! *Toppity pulls out some contracts* Toppity: Everyone sign here please *Everyone signs* Toppity: Ok! Everyone's signed up! Even Clay, and you never move so I don't know how you did that! Envelope: Why do you need our signatures? Toppity: So you don't sue us whe- I mean IF you die! Envelope: WHAT! Dentures: What's the prize? Toppity: My company! The one making this show! Moneybag: Woah Woah Woah! This game show seems like a big hassle! I can take this company off you hands for couple million. Toppity: No No, my good sir! It's not for sale! You must win! Moneybags: GRRR! Toppity: Also I must congratulate you all on surviving the first round! Cactus: Wait, that was because of YOU! We could've died! Toppity: But you didn't! Cactus: GRRR! Toppity: Anyway, each episode one of you will be eliminated and sent to the elimination zone! The last contestant will win! See you next time on THE BATTLE-A-THON! EPISODE 2 IN PROGRESS